


Wszystko

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [59]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamy już zaręczyny i noc poślubną Zialla. Więc może teraz czas na ślub ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystko

  - Zdenerwowany?  
                Zayn odwraca się powoli od lustra, uśmiechając się szeroko. Do garderoby wchodzi Louis, w swoim szarym garniturze świadka, z białą różą w butonierce. Mężczyzna mruga do niego, podchodząc bliżej, strzepując niewidzialny brud z czarnej marynarki i poprawiając ciemną muszkę uwiązaną wokół szyi Zayna.  
  - Chce ci się wymiotować? Masz zamiar uciec sprzed ołtarza?  
                Zayn śmieje się głośno, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.  
  - Nic z tych rzeczy, Lou – mówi, a jego oczy jaśnieją. – Dlaczego miałbym uciekać?  
  - Cóż… – Louis spogląda w lustro, poprawiając swoje włosy. – Zawsze się o tym mówi, nie? Ślub, wielki dzień, bla, bla, bla. Podobno wszystkim odbija przed ślubem.  
  - Nie mi. – Zayn odpowiada pewnym głosem. – Boże, Lou, ja go tak bardzo _kocham!_ Chcę z nim spędzić resztę swojego życia, więc dlaczego mam się bać?  
  - Kochasz go, huh? – Louis uśmiecha się, patrząc na twarz przyjaciela.  
  - Jak stąd na księżyc i z powrotem. – Zayn kiwa głową. – To po prostu… On jest moim _wszystkim_. Jest moim uśmiechem, moimi oczami, moim tlenem, moim słońcem, moją inspiracją, moją miłością, moim życiem, moim światem! Jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuję i wszystkim…  
  - Dobra, uspokój się stary. Zrozumiałem przekaz – zachichotał Louis, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – W takim razie idź i poślub to swoje _wszystko_.

*  
                Niall czeka na niego pod drzwiami kościoła. Ma na sobie taki sam czarny garnitur i taką samą czarną muszkę, jego policzki są zarumienione, a oczy jaśnieją szczęściem. Uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy dostrzega idącego w jego stronę Zayna i bez wahania sięga po jego dłoń, splatając razem palce.  
                Wchodzą do kaplicy razem, ramię w ramię, gdy rozbrzmiewa muzyka; wszyscy ich goście stoją, obserwując z uśmiechem, jak idą główną nawą w stronę ołtarza. Kapłan czeka już na nich, a potem przemawia do zebranych, na co oni nie zwracają uwagi, trzymając się za ręce i patrząc sobie w oczy.  
  - A teraz, powtarzaj za mną – mówi ksiądz. – Ja, Zayn Malik…  
  - _Ja, Zayn Malik…_ – powtarza Zayn, uśmiechając się do Nialla.  
 _\- Ja, Niall Horan…_ – mówi Niall, a jego oczy zachodzą łzami.  
 _\- Biorę sobie ciebie…  
  - Niallu Horanie…  
  - Zaynie Maliku za męża – _szepce Niall.  
  - _I ślubuję ci miłość_. – Głos Zayna drży od emocji, gdy mocniej ściska dłoń mężczyzny.  
  - _Wierność…  
_   - _I uczciwość małżeńską.  
_   - _Oraz, że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.  
_                 Ich oczy lśnią od łez i czystej radości, kiedy Zayn sięga i obejmuje dłonią policzek Nialla, delikatnie gładząc go kciukiem. Pochyla się, opierając swoje czoło o czoło swojego _męża_ i ta myśl jest zachwycająca.  
  - Kocham cię, Niall – szepce cicho, wprost w jego usta.  
  - Też cię kocham, Zayn – odpowiada Niall, a w jego głosie słychać uwielbienie.  
  - Jesteś moim _wszystkim_.  
                I z tym, Zayn dociska swoje wargi do tych Nialla, pieczętując swoje słowa.


End file.
